Overdose
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: "Kau bercanda hyung? Bagaimana mungkin hyung menerima 2 orang sekaligus?"-Tao / "Sampai mati pun aku tidak mau berbagi Tao dengan mu meski aku jatuh miskin sekalipun" -Kris / "Dan kau pikir karena kau lebih tua dariku aku akan segan Tuan Wu?" -Sehun. (Kristao/Huntao) ONESHOOT


O **V** E **R** D **O** S **E**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Main cast** : Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao, Oh Sehun, with Kai

 **Pair** : KrisTao/HunTao

 **Genre** : T+ or M? (entahlah)

 **Warning** : **TYPO(S)** everywhere!

 **Summary** : "Kau bercanda _hyung_? Bagaimana mungkin _hyung_ menerima 2 orang sekaligus?"-Tao / "Sampai mati pun aku tidak mau berbagi Tao dengan mu meski aku jatuh miskin sekalipun" -Kris / "Dan kau pikir karena kau lebih tua dariku aku akan segan Tuan Wu?" -Sehun.

.

.

.

Manusia tidak akan pernah puas dengan segala hal yang di miliki. Manusia akan terus mencari dan mencari, memuaskan segala keinginan mereka yang selalu tak pernah cukup. Seperti hidup di Dunia ini hanya untuk uang, alkohol, dan seks.

Seperti itulah manusia. Mereka tidak akan puas dengan yang di miliki, termasuk dengan semua obsesi gila merekaーkalau mereka memilikinya. Terlebih saat penggila kekuasaan terobsesi akan sesuatu, mereka yakin jika Dunia pun bisa mereka miliki. Seolah semua ritme kehidupan ini mereka turut ambil andil untuk mengaturnya.

Mengatur kehidupan seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah di bayangkan akan membuat kelamnya hidup menjadi sedikitーhanya sedikit, terbias cahaya.

Dan saat dua sosok berkuasa yang terobsesi oleh hal yang sama maka hal apa yang akan terjadi? Dan jika obsesi itu menjelma menjadi candu yang sangat sulit di atasi melebihi _drugs_.

.

.

.

Seoul cerah hari ini, dengan bola kekuningan yang menggantung indah si singgasana abadinya yang tak terbantahkan. Meski pagi telah bergulir di gantikan sengatan sinar sang surya yang mampu mengubah siapa saja menjadi lebih eksotis jika terlalu lama berada di bawah sinar matahari tanpa perlindungan dari payung, _jacket_ , atau apapun itu yang fungsinya melindungi tubuh.

Di saat sebagian banyak orang telah sibuk dengan aktifitas rutin, seorang pemuda penghuni sebuah _apartment_ minimalis di sebuah kawasan sederhana di ibu kota Negri Gingseng malah baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang letaknya tepat berada di sebelah kiri kamarnya.

Mengenakkan _bathrobe_ coklat muda yang serasi dengan kulitnya yang tidak bisa di bilang putih, namun justru membuatnya terlihat eksotis dengan kulit langsat. Tubuhnya yang tinggi sangat menunjang sosoknya di balik _bathrobe_ , memperlihatkan kedua kaki jenjangnya yang mulus, dimana bagian telapak kakinya beralaskan selop putih yang lembut, dan sebuah handuk yang menggantung di sekitar lehernya, membiarkan bulir-bulir air yang jatuh menetes dari ujung rambut hitamnya yang belum sepenuhnya kering.

Tangan kanannya terulur meraih gagang pintu kamarnya, membuka daun pintu bercat hitam tersebut dan melangkah masuk tanpa harus repot menutupnya kembali. Langkahnya begitu ringan sambil mengeringkan rambut setengah basahnya dengan handuk yang ada di lehernya, menuju kearah lemari pakaian yang tidak seberapa besar. Tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangan kanannya, ia membuka sebelah pintu lemari.

Belum sempat ia memilih akan mengenakkan baju apa, benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih yang berada diatas bantal bergertar, dengan _ringtone_ ringan yang tak terlalu berisik. Pemuda bersurai hitam itupun memalingkan wajahnya, ke belakang punggungnyaーmengarahkan tatapannya pada salah satu bantal di tempat tidurーdimana ponsel _smartphone_ nya memanggilnya.

Pemuda berhidung mancung itupun menggerakkan kakinya, menjauhi lemari dan mendekati tempat tidur, sambil meletakkan handuk yang bertenger di lehernya keataa tempat tidur, tangan kirinya terulur meraih gadget mahal tersebut. Jari telunjuknya yang lentik menyentuh layar sentuh _gadget_ tersebut, mendapati beberapa pesan singkat dari aplikasi _massenger_.

Bibir _curvy_ nya yang berwarna cerah merengut lucu ketika membaca salah satu pesan yang masuk.

 _From: Kai-hyung_

 _Jangan lupa untuk datang lebih awal. Aku ada berita baik untuk mu!_

"Berita baik untuk mu selalu buruk untuk ku _hyung_ " gerutunya menggemaskan. Tanpa repot membalas pesan itu, ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya diatas bantal ber _cover_ biru muda, selaras dengan _bed cover_ tempat tidurnya.

Pemuda pemilik kantung mata seperti Panda itu kembali ke tujuan awalnya, berdiri di depan lemari yang terbuka. Dan pilihannya jatuh pasa sebuah _t-shirt_ polkadot merah hitam dan sebuah celana pendek selutut berbahan jeans berwarna merah gelap. Ia mengganti _bathrobe_ nya dengan 2 potong pakaian yang di pilihnya itu, tak lupa lebih dulu memakai dalaman yang nyaman.

 _Ting tong ting tong~_

Bel apartment nya di bunyikan. Pemuda pemilik kelereng _Onyx_ itu terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdiri di depan cermin, keluar dari kamarnya menuju pintu depan _apartment_. Setengah menggerutu ia membuka pintu bercat putih tersebut, dan mendapati seorang pria berseragam ala jasa pengantar berdiri di hadapannya dengan setumpuk paket yang di kemas menarik dengan kotak-kotak bermotif dan berwarna-warni.

" _Annyeong_. Huang Zi Tao- _ssi_?" pria di balik tumpukan paket itu melongok dari belakang kotak-kotak yang di bawanya

Taoーpemilik mata Panda, mengangguk. " _Nde_ "

"Ini ada paket untuk anda" pria itu bergerak tak nyaman.

"Oh, ah, letakkan di lantai saja" Tao menggeser tubuhnya, membuat ruang bagi petugas itu untuk masuk dan meletakkan tumpukan paket di lantai. Pria itu segera membuka sebuah tas kecil yang melingkari pinggangnya, mengeluarkan sebuah nota dan pena.

"Tolong tanda tangan disini" nota dan pena itu tersodor pada Tao. Pemuda tinggi itu meraihnya dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya di kolom yang tersedia, lalu kembali menyerahkan nota dan pena itu kembali.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" si pria membungkuk sopan, dan dibalas dengan sopan pula oleh Tao.

" _Kamsahamnida_ " ucapnya, tak lupa tersenyum.

Pengantar paket itupun beranjak dari depan pintu kamarnya. Tao menghela nafas pendek, dengan tangan kiri berada di pinggang ia memperhatikan setumpuk paket yang berada di sampingnya. Sekiranya ada 5 lebih kotak dengan berbagai macam ukuran.

Ia hendak menutup pintu _apartment_ nya kembali saat tak sengaja mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan melongokkan kepalanya keluar. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat cukup banyak paket dan bingkisan tersender di dinding luar _apartment_ nya. _Smiling eye_ nya membulat sempurna melihat semua itu, dengan mulut terbuka tak percaya ia menapakkan kakinya keluar, memandangi semua paket itu.

Oh, jangan lupakan sebuah boneka Panda super besar yang bersandar di dekat sebuah kotak berwarna merah darah. Manik _Onyx_ miliknya berbinar indah, menggigit bibir basahnya penuh minat seraya mendekati boneka itu.

"Besar sekali! Bahkan boneka ini hampir menyamai tinggi ku!" pekiknya senang. Kedua tangannya bergerak acak menyentuh bulu-bulu boneka yang lembut, dan mendapati sebuah kertas kecil berwarna merah jambu jatuh ke lantai.

Tao buru-buru memungut kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah sobekan _sticky note_ itu, membaca tulisan tangan yang tertera di salah satu sisinya. Dahinya sukses berkerut setelah membaca pesan singkat itu.

 _To: My Peach Panda_

 _Kau suka dengan boneka nya? Aku khusus memesannya untuk mu. Dan semoga semua hadiah ku pagi ini membuat hari mu lebih menyenangkan. Oh! Dan beritau aku segera kalau ada yang kurang dari hadiah-hadiah itu. Sampai bertemu nanti malam love._

 _ー_ _Kris Wu._

Tao menoleh kaku pada sederet paket dan bingkisan yang berjajar rapih di dinding luar _apartment_ nya. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu pasti ada berapa hadiah yang terjejer disana, melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya sukses melongo untuk kedua kalinya.

 _What the hell?_ Apa pria bernama Kris Wu itu tidak memiliki hal penting lain selain mengiriminya setumpuk hadiah setiap paginya?

Yah, setiap paginya. Lebih tepatnya sudah 1 minggu berlangsung sejak dirinya mengenal seorang Wu, dan pria berusia 28 tahun itu tak bosannya mendatanginya tiap malam di tempat kerjanya, dan setiap pagi selalu mengirimkan hadiah.

Setiap pagi. Harap di catat.

Oh _yeah_. Siapa yang tidak senang setiap hari menerima hadiah? Bahkan Tao sampai berteriak kegirangan saat untuk pertama kalinya di sodori setumpuk hadiah yang di kirimkan oleh asisten sang Wu. Bahkan dirinya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sepanjang hari karena mendapatkan berbagai koleksi Gucci, mulai dari aksesoris, sampai tas.

Tapi setelah 3 hari berjalan Tao merasa semua ini sangat tidak wajar. Hubungannya dengan seorang Wu hanya sebatas penyedia jasa dan konsumen, dan hal ini membuatnya ngeri akan sikap sang Wu yang menurutnya berlebihan. Dan ia sempat mengembalikan hadiah-hadiah itu 2 hari yang lalu, dan tahu apa reaksi Kris Wu?

Pria itu menatapnya tajam, memojokkannya ke dinding di ruang kerjanya, dan berkata dengan nada berat yang seduktif. Sukses meremangkan bulu-bulu halus di tubuhnya. Saat itulah ia tahu jika sang Wu tidak pernah mau menerima penolakan. Semua yang di lakukannya adalah mutlak.

 _"Kau itu beruntung mendapatkan pelanggan setia seperti Kris Wu-ssi dan Oh Sehun-ssi Tao!"_

Itulah yang selalu di katakan Baekhyun, seniornya di tempat kerjanya saat Tao untuk yang kesekian kalinya menceritakan datangnya hadiah-hadiah itu selama beberapa hari.

 _Hell yeah!_ Siapa yang tidak senang? Dirinya amat sangat senang malah! Dan sekarang hanya agak takut dengan sikap posesif pria itu, meski dirinya selalu dapat dibuat berdebar jika pria itu berada di dekatnya.

Tapi tunggu, sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu disini. Kalau semua ini hadiah dari Kris Wu, lalu paket yang baru saja datang itu dari siapa?

Tao memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan sedikit, tampak sedang mengingat. Tak sampai 5 detik kemudian ia membulatkan matanya kembali, berjalan cepat kembali ke pintu _apartment_ , mengambil sebuah _sticky note_ berwarna biru langit yang tertempel pada kotak paling atas pada tumpukan dan membaca pesannya.

 _To: Baby Panda_

 _Semua hadiah pagi ini aku datangkan langsung dari Paris. Seperti yang kamu katakan padaku kemarin, dan aku mendapatkannya. Nikmati lah hadiah mu, dan kalau ada yang kurang ku mohon beritahu aku saat kita bertemu nanti malam. Saranghae._

 _ー_ _Oh Sehun._

Tentu saja.

Hati Tao mencelos. Sudah ia duga sebelumnya. Jika yang diluar itu hadiah dari sang Wu, maka hadiah yang baru di kirimkan oleh petugas tadi adalah dari seorang Oh. Pria yang bahkan lebih muda darinya. Tapi jangan di tanya tentang sikapnya.

Jika Wu adalah pria dewasa yang posesif, maka Oh adalah pria muda yang lembut dan posesif juga. Meski kadar posesif nya lebih lembut di bandingkan Wu yang memang jauh lebih berpengalaman.

Pemuda bermata Panda itu menghela nafas keras. Menggaruk surai hitamnya yang agak basah meski tidak gatal.

"Harus ku letakkan dimana lagi semua barang-barang ini Tuhan?" ratapnya seperti ingin menangis.

Sungguh hari yang membahagiakan. Setidaknya hal itulah yang di pikirkan tetangga _apartment_ Tao yang melewati depan _apartment_ nya setiap pagi.

.

.

.

Suasana yang sama di _Host Club_ mana pun. Apalagi jika _Host Club_ yang terletak di jantung kota yang tak ada matinya. Tentunya tidak perlu menebak lagi apa yang ada di dalam _Host Club,_ semua orang pun bisa mengetahuinya tanpa harus repot-repot masuk ke dalam tempat bersarangnya banyak dosa manusia itu.

Dan diantara banyaknya _Host Club_ yang bertebaran di Seoul, _Heaven's Angel_ adalah yang paling terkenal. Tempat gemerlap yang cukup berkelas itu tak hanya menawarkan berbagai macam minuman mahal, teman mengobrol atau yang bisa di sebut _Host_ ーyang tak hanya laki-laki saja, karena para wanita juga mulai melirik pekerjaan ini. Siapa yang tidak tergoda? Karena pekerjaan seorang _Host_ hanya menemani para tamu mengobrol sambil melayani dengan sopan, ramah, dan lembut, menuangkan minuman, dan jika perlu memperi perlakuan khusus seperti mengelus kepala atau mengecup pipi pelanggan. Hanya seperti itu saja bayarannya sangat lumayan, pekerjaan yang cocok untuk orang-orang yang tidak ingin bersusah payah bekerja yang menguras waktu atau tenaga.

Tapi karena cukup banyak nya _Host_ yang bekerja, mereka harus bersaing satu sama lain untuk menjadi _best of the best_. Karena setiap bulannya pasti akan ada Host-host baru yang datang, yang itu artinya lebih fresh dan menggiurkan. Dan dari sekian banyak _Host_ yang bekerja di _Heaven's Angel_ , mereka akan berebut untuk menjadi 3 besar _most wanted_ yang akan di umumkan satu bulan sekali.

Diaman pengisi 3 besar itu nantinya akan mendapatkan reward sesuai dengan peringkat mereka. Yang tentunya bayaran mereka jauh lebih besar dari _Host_ lainnya, dan keuntungan lainnya adalah mereka akab mendapatkan bonus, entah itu berupa uang, atau hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya. Seperti tiket liburan, _voucher_ perawatan di hotel berbintang, dan hal lainnya yang sanggup membuat para _Host_ berlomba untuk jadi yang terbaik.

Dan itu artinya mereka harus pintar menggaet pengunjung agar memilih mereka untuk menjadi teman minum, karena mereka juga bisa menjadi teman curhat. Karena hal itulah yang mempengaruhi mereka akan masuk 3 besar atau tidak. Di lihat dari sebanyak apa pengunjung yang meminta di temani, dan sebesar apa pendapatan mereka dalam sehari.

Dan asal kalian tahu, bagi 3 peringkat teratas mereka juga memiliki kewenangan khusus. Seperti fasilitas yang sudah di sediakan _Host Club_ , kamar istirahat, memiliki ruangan khusus untuk tamu-tamu mereka, dan pastinya perlakuan khusus dari pegawai _Host Club_ lainnya. Terutama bagi penyandang peringkat 1, akan di perlakukan selayaknya Raja atau Ratu, butuh ini-itu hanya perlu memanggil seseorang yang siap melaksanakannya.

Peringkat 1 itu sudah 2 bulan ini di tempati oleh nama yang sama. Seorang _newbie_ yang tak di sangka sebelumnya jika melihat kantung mata yang membuatnya terlihat agak seramーbagi sebagian orang. Sosok bertubuh ramping dan tinggi, bersurai hitam pekat, mata bulan sabit yang menawan dengan ciri kantung mata yang menbuatnya sangat berbeda, belun lagi bibir uniknya yang berbentuk _curvy_ ーpara penggemarnya menyebutnya bibir kucing.

Bahkan Kim Jongin atau yang biasa di panggil Kai sebagai pemilik _Host Club_ tidak menyangka jika kedatangan pemuda semampai itu semakin menambah pundi-pundi kekayaannya dalam sekejab mata. Padahal pemuda _Panda_ ーpenggemar menyebutnyaーitu hanya memiliki 2 pelanggan setia yang setiap harinya berlomba untuk menjadi yang pertama mem _booking_.

Bukan berarti dia tidak laku. Kalau tidak laku mana mungkin dia menjadi nomor 1 bukan? Apalagi selama 2 bulan. Tapi para konsumen yang lain selalu kalah _start_ dan selain itu konsumen yang lain juga tidak berkantong tebal untuk menyewa jasa pemuda Panda itu meski hanya untuk 1 jam. Percayalah, bahkan bayaran yang di terimanya untuk 1 jam sudah cukup untuk membayar uang sekolah selama 2 bulan, andai ia masih bersekolah.

Untuk itulah tiap harinya Kai menunggu anak kesayangannya itu dengan tidak sabar setelah senja hari. Pria tampan berkulit _tan_ itu akan mondar-mandir di ruangannya sambil sesekali menelpon orang yang bersangkutan untuk memastikan jika pemuda itu tidak absen atau mengalami sesuatu hal yang buruk di luar sana. Meski ia sudah mengutus 2 bawahannya untuk mengantar-jemput agar dia aman-aman saja, selain itu juga karena perintah 2 pelanggan setia sang pemuda.

" _Dammit!_ Lama sekali anak itu?" rutuknya tak berhengj bertingkah seperti sebuah setrika. Lagi, ia melihat pada jam tangan mahalnya yang melingkar elegan di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Pukul 7 malam, dan sang _Divo_ belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan muncul. Dan hal itu cukup membuatnya resah. Resah karena jika beberapa menit lagi anak kesayangannya itu tak juga datang, bisa di tebak nasibnya di tangan 2 orang pelanggan setia pemuda ituーjika mereka datang secara bersamaanーbersamaanーakan berakhir dengan tatapan intimidasi yang menakutkan, dan yang buruk adalah dirinya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan dari sang _Divo_.

 _Tok tok tok_

Ketukan di pintu Ruangannya sukses membuat Kai berhenti mondar-mandir, dengan cepat membuka pintu berpelitur itu dan merasakan kegelisahannya hilang seketika melihat sang Pemuda tinggi bermata Panda yang berdiri di depan ruangannya.

" _An_ _ー_ "

 _Grep_

Pemuda semampai itu berjingkat kecil dan menggantung kalimat sapaannya ketika tiba-tiba Kai memeluknya erat. Pemilik _Onyx_ berkilau itu menggeliat tak nyaman, meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Kai. Tapi tidak perlu repot mendorongnya, karena pria berkulit _tan_ itu sudah melepaskan pelukannya dengan segera.

"Kenapa lama sekali Tao? Kau membuat ku cemas setengah mati" ujar Kai, menunjukkan kecemasannya sungguh-sungguh.

"Tadi mobil yang di bawa dua bawahan _hyung_ mogok di jalan, jadi kami menunggu sampai selesai di perbaiki" kata Tao, mengerjapkan matanya polos.

 _Yeah_ , hal ini lah yang menarik dari seorang Huang Zi Taoーatau yang bisa di panggil Pandaーdan _Peach_ , _Love_ , atau _Baby_ untuk pelanggan setianya. Sebagai seorang _Host_ , pemuda semampai ini masih cukup polos. Suka menebar senyum yang sangat memikat, dan sering membuat banyak pengunjung luluh dan harus menelan ludah saat si _Panda_ tak sengaja melakukan _aegyo_ pada Kai atau teman-teman _Host_ nya yang lain, karena Tao adalah yang paling muda jadi tidak heran jika di usianya yang ke 23 tahun dia masih manja.

"Kau bisa menelpon ku Tao- _ah_ , aku tidak mau berakhir mengenaskan di tangan kedua pelanggan gila mu itu"

" _Hyung_ berlebihan, lagipula aku tidak telat ' _kan_? Siapa juga yang _hyung_ sebut pelanggan gila?"

"Memang ada berapa pelanggan mu sampai kau tidak bisa menghitung eh?"

Tao melirik keatas. "Dua?"

"Sudah ingat sekarang?"

Tao menyeringai kecil, dan Kai mengamati penampilan pemuda Panda di hadapannya itu. Sambil mengurut dagu, ia menatap dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki, mengangguk-angguk kecil dan tersenyum puas pada Tao yang jadi memperhatikan baju yang di kenakannya.

Sebuah _sweater_ abu-abu bermotif bintang, bagian kerahnya lebar hingga mengekspos bahu halus Tao, yang kini masih tertutup syal sebagian, sementara kaki jenjangnya di balut celana berbahan _semi jeans_ berwarna merah tua, pas dengan _angkle boots_ berwarna abu-abu gelap, rambutnya pun tak terlalu banyak di tata, dibiarkan tergerai polos seperti pemiliknya. _Heaven's Angel_ memang memberi kebebasan untuk _Host_ nya berpakaian, tidak perlu mengenakkan pakaian formal yang menawan, selagi itu menarik pengunjung hal itu di perbolehkan.

"Jadi, malam ini siapa yang harus ku temani? Wu- _ssi_ atau Oh- _ssi_?" yah, hanya 2 orang itu saja memang. Bosan? Tidak juga.

Karena sekalipun konsumen lain berusaha menyewa Tao, meski berkantong tebal, mereka akan takut pada 2 orang yang bisa di bilang sangat di segani dalam Dunia bisnis di Seoul itu. Kedua pria itu bahkan dapat mengintimidasi musuhnya hanya melalui tatapan mata.

"Kita bicarakan itu di depan" Kai meraih pundak Tao, dan mengajaknya menyingkir dari depan pintu ruangannya.

Pemuda _Panda_ itu menurut saja di giring menuju ruangan Host Club yang ramai, hampir semua meja yang seperti ruang karaoke namun tanpa skat, terisi oleh berbagai macam orang, bahkan ada 1 pengunjung yang minta di temani oleh 2 atau lebih _Host_ sekaligus. Type seperti ini adalah type wanita kaya atau janda yang haus akan kasih sayang. Memang ruangan ini tergolong redup, belum lagi alunan musik yang cukup lembut, menambah suasana nyaman yang berbeda tidak seperti _panty house_. Karena _Host_ adalah pekerjaan menghibur, bukan melacur.

"Coba kau lihat sekeliling mu" ucap Kai, masih berjalan beriringan dengan Tao di samping kirinya. Pemuda manis itu mengedarkan tatapannya ke penjuru ruangan yang masih terjangkau oleh pandangannya.

"Kau lihat 2 orang pria yang duduk di meja 6 bersama Kyungsoo?" tangan kiri Kai yang berada di pundak Tao menunjuk ke sebuah meja dengan sofa berbentuk U dan meja di tengahnya. Tao mengangguk kecil, dan sempat bertukar senyum pada pemuda bermata bulat yang menemani kedua pria itu.

"Aku lihat, kenapa _hyung_?" Tao menoleh ke samping kanannya menatap Kai.

"Lihat meja nomor 15" titah Kai lagi. Tao memutar kepalanya ke samping kanan, melewati tubuh jangkung Kai. Dimana pada sebuah meja dengan sofa berbentuk O yang ada di sisi kanan jalan dimana mereka berdiri saat iniーtepat di antara sofa-sofa tamuーterdapat segerombol gadis-gadis muda dan beberapa pria muda yang menatap padanya, banyak dari mereka yang memekik senang, tersenyum, dan melambai kecil menyapanya.

Tao tentu saja membalas sapaan itu dengan senyum ramah, membentuk bulan sabit yang menunjang senyumnya.

"Kenapa dengan mereka _hyung_?" Tao kembali menatap Kai. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu melepaskan rangkulannya di pundak Tao.

"Mereka ada penggemar mu" ucapnya.

"Eh?"

"Tidakkah kau pikir banyak orang yang memperhatikan mu di ruangan ini?" Kai memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana berbahan kattun nya. Tao merubah posisinya kini berhadapan dengan pria itu, menatap tam mengerti.

"Mereka, orang-orang itu hanya bisa memandang mu karena harga mu yang sangat mahal. Tidak kah kamu berpikir sangat beruntung memiliki 2 pelanggan yang sangat loyal?"

"Maksut _hyung_ Kriss Wu- _ssi_ dan Oh Sehun- _ssi_?"

"Ya, mereka. Mereka berdua adalah pengusaha muda kaya raya, mereka adalah _millyarder_. Dan kau tahu betapa banyak _Host_ disini yang sangat iri padamu?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya lugu. "Mereka ' _kan_ juga punya banyak pelanggan _hyung_ "

"Ya, tapi tetap tidak seberuntung dirimu Tao. Percayalah, bahkan kedua orang itu saling bermusuhan dan selalu mendahului satu sama lain untuk mem _booking_ mu"

"Tapi aku cukup terganggu dengan hadiah-hadiah yang setiap pagi mereka berikan"

Kai tertawa kecil. "Itu namanya kau lebih dari beruntung _baby_ ~ tidakkah kau tahu seperti apa Baekhyun dan Luhan iri padamu?"

"Tapi tetap saja itu..."

Tao tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba muncul sepasang tangan yang menggantung di pinggangnya dan memeluknya hangat dari belakang. Pemuda _Panda_ itu tersentak kecil saat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di bahunya yang tak tertutup syal.

"Malam _peach_ " sapa lembut suara _baritone_ di sisi kanan bahunya. Tao menoleh, dan tercekat saat wajah tampan pria bersurai pirang yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Ah, Kris- _ssi_. Anda datang lebih cepat dari yang anda bilang di telepon tadi pagi" kata Kai sumringah. Tentu saja, pria bersurai pirang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu adalah sumber pundi-pundi kekayaannya yang paling besar.

Kris Wu, menarik kembali dagunya dari bahu Tao dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang pemuda _Panda_ itu, yang hanya diam. Menikmati kehangatan dari sang Wu.

"Pekerjaan ku selesai lebih cepat" pria yang memiliki alis menukik dan tampak seperti sedang marah itu membalas basa-basi Kai dengan nada dingin, seperti biasa. Tidak ada kelembutan seperti jika ia bicara dengan Tao selama ini.

"Saya mengerti. Silahkan bersenang-senang" Kai memasang senyum terbaiknya. Tak ingin membuat pria bersurai pirang di depannya itu semakin mengintimidasinya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi Kai- _hyung_ " ucap Tao. Kai hanya mengangguk, melirik melewati ekor matanya saat Tao berlalu dari hadapannya bersama pria bernama Kris yang super tinggi yang melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang ramping Tao.

"Dasar orang kaya"

Tao mengajak Kris naik ke lantai 2, dimana terdapat ruang VIP berada. Ruangan yang di peruntukan khusus untuk tamu-tamu _special_ , dan juga bagi penyandang 3 peringkat teratas untuk menjamu tamu-tamu mereka. Dan Tao sudah terbiasa menempati ruangan _lavender_ yang menurutnya paling bagus, karena menghadap langsung lantai bawah dengan dinding kaca tebal yang tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang bisa melihat ke dalam ruangan.

Pemuda _Panda_ itu baru saja menutup pintu ruangan kembali, dan lagi-lagi sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Tao tak perlu menengok untuk melihat siapa yang meneluknya, karena baik dari aroma parfum, siapa lagi yang berada satu ruangan dengannya saat ini?

" _Wǒ xiǎngniàn nǐ de ài_ " ungkapan kerinduan dalam bahasa Ibu mereka suara _baritone_ Kris berbisik tepat di telinga Tao. Daerah yang paling sensitif di tubuh pemuda _Panda_ itu.

Tao terkekeh kecil, sambil mengedikkan bahunya karena geli akan nafas hangat Kris yang menyapu kulit lehernya yang entah sejak kapan syal yang melilit lehernya sudah tak berada di tempatnya.

" _Gege_ mau kita bicara sambil berdiri atau sebaiknya kita duduk?" Tao menoleh, berusaha menatap wajah tampan pria berusia 28 tahun yang berada diatas pundak kanannya.

"Dalam posisi apapun selagi itu dengan mu aku tidak akan bosan _babe_ " Kris mendaratkan kecupan kecil di leher Tao. Pemuda _Panda_ itu menggeliat geli.

Seharusnya seorang _Host_ hanya bertugas untuk menemani tamunya mengobrol dan minum, bukan untuk mendapat perlakuan intim yang manis seperti ini. Tapi karena Kris selalu membayar lebih tinggi pada Kai, pria berkulit _tan_ itu tak keberatan jika anak asuhnya mendapat perlakuan 'istimewa' dari tamunya. Toh baik Kai dan Tao tidak bisa menolak.

Tao memegang tangan Kris yang ada diatas perutnya, melepas pelukannya dan berbalik, kini berhadapan dengan pria tinggi itu. " _Gege_ duduk saja, akan ku siapkan minuman" ia tersenyum manis.

Kris menyetujuinya. Pria berdarah China-Kanada itu berputar beranjak menuju sebuah sofa berukuran besar berwarna hitam yang sangat empuk, dengan beberapa bantal sofa yang menghiasi, dimana terdapat sebuah meja kaca yang cukup besar di hadapan sofaーmenghadap langsung pada dinding kaca.

Pria bermata tajam itu menggantungkan jas hitamnya di tempat gantungan mantel yang berada di sisi kanan sofa, lalu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sambil melonggarkan dasinya, memusatkan tatapannya pada sosok Tao yang berdiri di depan pintu kaca di simpannya berbagai macam minuman mahal. Ia meletakkan dasinya di lengan sofa, dan membuka 2 kancing teratas kemeja putihnya.

Tao kembali tersenyum membawa sebotol _white wine_ dan 2 gelas kristal berkaki panjang, meletakkannya botol _wine_ dan gelas tersebut ke meja bersanding dengan sekeranjang buah-buahan dan meletakkan pantatnya tepat di samping Kris. Pria beralis tebal itu menarik pinggang ramping Tao hingga duduk menempel padanya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang pemuda _Panda_ itu dengan posesif.

"Kau suka semua hadiah dariku?" suara _baritone_ nya terdengar lembut di telinga. Tao menoleh ke samping kanannya, mengangkat sebelah tangan dan melarikan jari-jari lentiknya di pipi tirus pria itu.

"Aku suka, tapi apa _gege_ tidak bosan setiap hari mengirimi ku hadiah?" tanyanya, memperhatikan bibir _plum_ Kris yang segar. Sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan tajam _dark brown_ sang Wu.

"Bosan kenapa hum? Kalau kau mau aku bisa memberi mu satu toko _Gucci_ "

Tao tepat menatap pada _obsidian_ tajam Kris, dengan manik _Onyx_ berkilauan antusias. Tapi sedetik kemudian kilau cantik di kelerengnya hilang, dan mengalihkan tatapannya. Tetap saja kecintaannya terhadap _brand_ terkenal itu tidak akan bisa hilang meski setiap pagi ia mendapatkan hampir semua koleksi _Gucci_ yang ada, dan walau ia sempat merasa ngeri dengan hadiah-hadiah itu.

" _Wae_? Ada yang ingin kau katakan _baby_?" Kris melihat perubahan di mata indah yang selalu bersinar milik Tao.

Pemuda _Panda_ itu tampak tengah menimbang-nimbang, kemudian dengan perlahan kembali menatap Kris yang tak sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Bukannya aku tidak suka dengan semua hadiah itu _ge_ , tapi _gege_ sudah sangat banyak mengirim hadiah sampai aku bingung harus ku apakan hadiah-hadiah itu" kelereng _Onyx_ Tao bergulir resah.

"Tidak perlu bingung _peach_. Aku tidak akan berhenti mengirim hadiah sampai kau jadi milik ku"

Kedua bulan sabit Tao melebar, kepalanya berputar menghadap Kris.

"Apa maksut _gege_?" cicitnya.

Kris menarik tangan kirinya, lalu mengusap kecil surai hitam Tao yang terasa lembut di telapak tangannya. "Apa Kim Jongin tidak memberitahu mu?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya polos. "Memberitahu apa?"

"Aku sudah mengajukan sejumlah nominal padanya, tapi Jongin sialan itu belum memberi jawaban sampai sekarang"

" _Sejumlah nominal_?" alis Tao berkedut. "Aku tidak menjual diri ku _ge_ "

"Aku tahu itu _peach_ , karena itulah aku ingin memiliki mu agar tidak ada satu orang pun yang membeli waktumu"

 _Tidak ada yang berani menyewa ku. Bahkan mereka akan berpikir berkali-kali kalau harus berurusan dengan mu atau si Oh itu._ ーpikir Tao getir.

Kris meraih dagu Tao, mengahadapkan wajah manis pemuda _Panda_ itu padanya. "Katakan, berapa jumlah yang harus aku penuhi?" tatapan yang menelanjangi.

Tao mengatupkan bibir segarnya rapat-rapat. Tak kuasa menahan darahnya yang berdesir seiring dengan debaran jantungnya yang mulai berdentum riang, antara gugup dan perasaan aneh lainnya yang membuatnya terasa akan meleleh di tempat oleh tatapan tajam nan lembut dari pria super tampan di samping kanannya.

Salahkan kenapa Kris Wu sangat tampan dengan kesempurnaan yang membuat siapapun akan tertarik oleh sosoknya. Siapapun.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin memiliki mu. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang sudah aku klaim dapat dengan mudahnya di tatap oleh banyak mata" Kris berbisik. Untuk kesekian kalinya membuat Tao bergidik kecil, menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah muda di pipinya.

" _Gege_ ~" Tao meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Kris, berusaha menjaga jarak dengan pria bersurai pirang yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Bibir _peach_ Tao mengatup sempurna dengan mata terpejam erat semakin Kris mendekat dan mendaratkan bibir plum nya di bibir manis Tao. Tubuh pemuda _Panda_ itu bergetar merasakan sensasi basah, hangat dan lembut di bibirnya. Sungguh, jantungnya terasa seperti akan meledak ketika Kris mulai menyesap lembut bibir bawahnya.

"Mmh~" Tao tak bisa banyak bergerak. Berusaha mendorong bahu lebar pria pirang itu, tapi entah kemana perginya tenaganya. Ciuman ini seperti melumpuhkan semua otot di tubuhnya.

Kris semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya, menekan tengkuk leher Tao dan meraup lapar bibir manisnya. Seperti seseorang yang kelaparan, Kris semakin memojokkan Tao yang tak bisa menolak. Perlahan punggung pemuda _Panda_ itu menyentuh permukaan sofa yang empuk, menutup matanya erat dengan wajahnya yang mendadak panas, tak berdaya selain membalas ciuman Kris yang memabukkan.

Lidah hangat pria pirang itu menjelajahi rongga mulut Tao yang kecil. Seolah tengah mengklaim atas kepemilikan pemuda yang berbaring di bawah tubuhnya. Menggetarkan tubuh Tao hingga tak sadar telah mengeram lirih, yang semakin membuat Kris bernafsu melahap lagi dan lagi bibir yang terasa manis si indra perasanya.

 _Brak!_

Pintu ruangan _VIP_ itu terbuka cepat hingga berdebam menabrak dinding. Tao membuka matanya cepat, memukul-mukul bahu Kris agar pria itu menghentikan ciuman yang semakin panas ini. Tapi sang Wu tidak mempedulikannya, sampai-sampai tubuh tegap itu di tarik paksa oleh seseorang yang baru saja masuk dengan kasar.

Tao segera mengambil nafas tergesa, dengan wajah memerah dan bibir membengkak yang kini juga berwarna senada. Kemudian ia segera bangkit duduk, dan terbelalak kaget melihat kedatangan seorang pria muda bersurai platina yang kini berdiri di dekat sofa dengan tangan terkepal dan tatapan pembunuh pada Kris yang langsung bangkit berdiri menatap pria muda itu dengan tajam. Wajah tampannya mengeras tak suka.

 _ **I want to kill your boyfriend. When he kissed your red lips. In front of my eyes, i'm jealous, pretty. I'm jealous.**_

"Kau bercanda _hyung_? Bagaimana mungkin _hyung_ menerima 2 orang sekaligus?" Tao memekik tak percaya dengan suara pelan. Lalu melirik kearah 2 orang pria yang duduk berjauhan di sofa hitam di ruangan VIP tepat di belakangnya, memastikan jika mereka tak mendengar percakapannya dengan Kai.

Jongin mendesah kecil, menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Kau tahu? Ini membuat ku gila Tao- _ah_. Aku tidak mungkin menolak salah satu dari mereka dan berkata kalau salah satu dari mereka sudah mem _booking_ mu!" desis Kai tak kalah pelannya. Tao mengigit bibirnya yang sudah tidak bengkak lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana? Melayani mereka berdua sekaligus itu artinya sama dengan mengadu domba pemimpin Singa yang sedang bersiteru memperebutkan wilayah" kata Tao memelas.

"Aku tahu itu Tao- _ah_ , tapi bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan hal itu pada mereka? Pagi tadi mereka sudah mem _booking_ mu secara bersamaan, aku tidak bisa menolak!"

Tao mendesah pelan, kelerengnya bergulir kesana-kemari dengan gelisah. Sesekali menoleh ke dalam ruangan _VIP_ dimana Kris duduk di ujung kiri sofa dengan rambut yang agak berantakan, dan terdapat luka kecil di sudut bibirnya. Wajah pria tampan itu mendingin dengan elegan, menegaskan jika ia adalah orang yang berkuasa.

Kelereng _Onyx_ nya bergulir lagi, kini tertuju pada sosok pria yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinyaーduduk di sisi sofa yang lain, dengan kondisi yang sama. Rambut platina yang tersisir rapih kini berantakan, luka di bibir, dan sedikit biru pada kulit pucatnya, tepat di bagian rahang. Wajahnya yang tampan dan terkesan cukup manis, mata tajam yang menusuk, menegaskan diri bahwa ia juga berkuasa.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau mereka bisa berkelahi seperti itu. Apa penyebabnya?" Kai tampak penaaaran. Tao kembali memutar kepalanya, lalu menundukkan kepala, memainkan jemari tangannya dengan pipi yang di warnai semburat merah muda. Kai mengangkat satu alisnya melihat reaksi Tao yang tidak biasa ini.

"Kau sedang bercumbu dengan Kris Wu- _ssi_ Tao?" tebak Kai. Tao mengangkat wajahnya cepat dan melotot.

"Tidak! Bagaimana bisa _hyung_ berkata seperti itu? Kris- _ssi_ hanya mencium ku!" Tao menjaga suaranya agar tetap pelan. Kai menghela nafas pendek.

"Dan saat itu Oh Sehun- _ssi_ masuk. Moment yang sangat pas bukan? Setidaknya mereka tidak sampai saling membunuh"

"Eh? Maksut _hyung_?"

"Maksut ku, mereka berdua sangat menginginkan mu Tao- _ah_. Kau pikir untuk apa setiap hari mereka mengirim hadiah? Mengajak mu makan malam bersama? Berlaku manis padamu? Kau itu _drugs_ bagi mereka"

 _Drugs?_ ーTao mengenyit bingung. Tapi Kai sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalan ruang _VIP_ , Tao yang baru saja menyadari cepat-cepat menyusul masuk.

Pemuda _Panda_ itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika di tatap tajam oleh 2 pria yang mem _booking_ nya malam ini. Tatapan Kris dan Sehun seperti menuntut agar dirinya memilih salah satu diantara mereka. Oh _hell_ , tentu saja memilih siapa dulu yang akan di layani pemuda _Panda_ itu.

"Kau ingin aku membuat mu bangkrut Kim Jongin? Apa yang membuat mu berani menerima _booking_ orang lain pada Tao _ku_?" Kris menatap marah pada Kai yang kini sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Sayaー"

"Tao mu?" sela Sehun dingin, kembali melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Kris. "Sejak kapan Tao _ku_ jadi milik mu Wu?" suaranya yang cukup berat semakin menambah keruh suasana.

"Sejak kau belum lahir bocah. Carilah orang yang sebaya dengan mu" sahut Kris arogan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau juga mencari orang yang seusia mu? Tidakkah kau khawatir dengan usia mu saat ini Wu?"

"Ada apa dengan usia ku Oh? Jangan bilang kau iri karena aku lebih matang darimu. Aku lebih ahli membuat Tao tersipu di banding kau bocah ingusan"

Tao menahan nafas melihat tatapan tajam kedua pria berbeda usia itu. Bahkan dirinya sampai bisa melihat aliran listrik yang menyatukan tatapan keduanya, hingga memercikan api permusuhan yang semakin kuat. Karena sebelum mereka saling mendahului untuk menyewa Tao pun mereka sudah bermusuhan karena perusahaan mereka selalu bersaing.

"Begini saja Tuan-Tuan" Kai menengahi, siap menjadi _korban_ tatapan maut kedua pria itu. "Bagaimana kalau anda berdua berbagi?"

Sungguh ide yang buruk Kai.

 _Berbagi? Hyung pikir aku cupcake yang bisa di iris jadi 2?_ ーTao melotot pada Kai yang bicara tanpa berpikir.

"Kau bercanda Jongin- _ssi_?" Sehun memicingkan mata. Bahkan Kai yang lebih tua dari Sehun harus menegak paksa ludahnya yang tercekat.

"Sampai mati pun aku tidak mau berbagi Tao dengan mu meski aku jatuh miskin sekalipun" Kris berucap dingin, melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Dan kau pikir karena kau lebih tua dariku aku akan segan Tuan Wu?" Sehun bicara sinis. Pandangan mereka bertemu, lagi. Kali ini lebih sengit.

Tao menghela nafas pendek. Lelah dengan semua ini, karena dirinya tahu jika kedua orang itu tidak akan berhenti berebut bahkan mungkin sampai pagi.

"Jika hal ini tidak segera di putuskan, maka anda berdua tidak akan melewati malam dengan Tao, Tuan-Tuan" ujar Kai. Bosan dengan sikap kekanakkan sang Wu dan seorang Oh.

Kris dan Sehun kompak melayangkan tatapan membunuh mereka pada Kim Jongin yang berdiri di depan meja bersama Tao. Hingga Kris bangkit berdiri dengan menghentakkan kaki panjangnya, berjalan kearah Tao dan meraih tangan kiri pemuda _Panda_ itu. Tapi saat ia akan menarik Tao ke arahnya, pemuda itu tak bergeming dari posisinya. Dan matanya memicing seketika saat melihat Sehun yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sisi kanan Tao, juga menarik tangan pemuda itu.

"Kau..." desis Kris menggertakkan giginya. Sehun malah terkesan menantang membalas tatapan tajam Kris.

"Kris- _gege_ , Sehun- _ah_ , ku mohon hentikan ini. Aku bingung kalau seperti ini" rengek Tao bosan. Melancarkan tatapan _cat eyes_ nya pada dua pria itu.

"Kau harus menemani ku Tao- _er_ " tegas Kris.

"Akuー"

"Tao akan bersama ku malam ini" tegas Sehun.

Tao menghela nafas lagi. Beralih menatap Kai yang berdiri di belakang bahu kanannya, meminta pertolongan pada _Boss_ nya itu, tapi Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya rendah. Tao menggigit-gigit bibirnya, memasang wajah sememelas mungkin agar pria berkulit _tan_ itu mau membantunya menghentikan kedua pelanggannya yang sedang memperebutkannya.

Tao tahu jika Kai sendiri juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Kris dan Sehun bertemu, yang selalu akan memperebutkannya dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Tapi ayolah! Mereka memang sama-sama tampan, tinggi, dan kaya, tapi kalau terus-terusan menjadi bahan rebutan seperti ini Tao jadi bosan. Apalagi mereka malah terlihat seperti 2 jagoan ingusan yang memperebutkan gadis incaran mereka.

Lagipula, bukankah tadi pagi Kai bilang di _massenger_ jika dia memiliki berita bagus? Masikah ia dapat mempercayai _Boss_ nya itu? Oh, lihat saja seringai bodoh Kai saat untuk yang pertama kalinya Kris dan Sehun saling mendahului mem _booking_ Tao, yang itu artinya keuntungan besar akan mengalir dengan lancar ke dalam kantongnya.

Tao menarik nafas kecil, memalingkan tatapannya dari Kai. Terpaksa ia harus mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, kali ini, dengan sengaja. Ya, tidak ada pilihan.

Apalagi jika _aegyo_ andalannya? Hanya jurus itu yang bisa di andalkannya di saat-saat seperti ini. Memasang wajah seimut mungkinーmeski di saat biasa saja ia sudah cukup manis dan imut, meliukkan bibir _curvy_ nya, dengan _Onyx_ berbinar-binar yang indah.

Hasilnya? Tentu saja hal itu berhasil. Kris dan Sehun berhenti menarik-narik tangannyaーberebutーdan kini berubah lebih _calm down_ karena wajah imut Tao yang polos.

Oh _yeah_. Pemuda _Panda_ itu tidak tahu jika telah membangunkan 2 singa jantan yang tertidur.

"Ku mohon jangan berebut lagi ya?" Tao menatap Kris dan Sehun bergantian. Kedua pria itu masih bungkam dengan tatapan menusuk. " _Bbuing bbuing_ ~" jurus terakhir.

Sehun menghela nafas dengan _cool_ , mendaratkan telapak tangan kanan Tao yang sejak tadi di cengkramnya ke salah satu pipinya. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia menikmati kehangatan di tangan halus Tao.

Kai yang memperhatikan sejak tadi sampai di buat takjub oleh kemampuan Tao yang sanggup menjinakkan 2 serigala yang sedang berebut makanan.

 _Anak ini memang tidak bisa di remehkan. Pesona kepolosannya itu mutlak_. ーKai menyeringai.

"Karena Kris- _gege_ dan Sehun- _ah_ tidak berhenti berebut, jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menemani kalian berdua malam ini. Aku tidak mau tangan ku di tarik-tarik terus sepanjang malam" ucap Tao, memelas menatap kedua pria itu bergantian.

Kris berdecak keras, kemudian meraih pinggang ramping Tao dan memeluknya dengan satu tangan. Tentu saja ingin menegaskan pada pria muda bersurai platina yang menikmati sentuhan tangan Tao di pipinya, bahwa dirinya juga _berhak_ atas pemuda _Panda_ yang mereka perebutkan.

"Jadi..." Kris memalingkan wajahnya pada Kai. "Kau sudah membuat kuputusan untuk nominal yang ku minta?" tatapan mengintimidasi lagi. Satu alis Sehun terangkat, ikut menatap pria berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Apa maksutnya nominal?" Sehun mengernyit samar.

" _Well..._ " Kai menggantung kalimatnya. "Aku masih memikirkan soal itu, dan aku harus membicarakannya dengan Tao- _ah_ terlebih dahulu"

Tao yang namanya di sebut, memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang bahu kanannya, mengernyit bingung.

"Nominal apa _hyung_?"

"Begini Tao, kau ingat isi dari pesan ku tadi pagi?" Tao mengangguk.

"Kris- _ssi_ dan Sehun- _ssi_ , tidak mau kalau kau menemani tamu lain. Intinya mereka mengajukan sejumlah nominal untuk menebus mu dariku. Kau mengerti?"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikuti ku bocah?" geram Kris.

"Bukankah kau yang suka meniru ku?" balas Sehun.

"Aku yang duluan mengajukan hal itu"

"Sekalipun memang seperti itu, akan ku pastikan aku tidak kalah darimu"

Sepertinya ketenangan sesaat berkat _aegyo_ Tao hanya bertahan untuk sementara.

Kedua alis Tao menukik. Sedetik kemudian matanya membulat, mulutnya terbuka tak percaya.

"Jangan bilang kalau _hyung_..." Tao sampai tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kai mengangguk dengan santainya.

"Tapi aku bukan pelacur _hyung_! Demi Tuhan!" Tao menatap _horror_.

"Kau memang bukan _peach_. Tapi aku menginginkan mu untuk ku sendiri" ujar Kris. Mengecup pipi Tao kemudian. Sehun mendesis tak suka.

"Oh tolong, jangan bertingkah hanya kau yang berhak" cela Sehun. "Tao itu milik ku" tandasnya. Kris tertawa mengejek.

" _In your dream_ Oh"

Sehun menyeringai, tak mau kalah ikut memeluk pinggang ramping Tao di sisi kanan. " _In your dream too_ Wu" balasnya tak kalah sengit.

Tao merasa kepalanya berdenyut saat ini juga. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, karena Kris dan Sehun menghimpit tubuhnya dan mengunci pergerakkannya dengan masing-masing tangan mereka hinggap di pinggangnya. Dan dirinya dapat merasakan jika tangan kedua pria itu saling menepis tangan untuk mengklaim dirinya.

Mereka mirip seperti anak kembar yang berebut mainan baru. Dan sebagai _mainan_ yang di perebutkan dirinya harus merasa senang atau sedih?

Tao menghela nafas lagi. Tak tahu seringaian licik Kai yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu berdeham, berjalan ke depan.

"Jadi karena Tuan-tuan sudah cukup akur, saya harap anda berdua bisa memulai belajar berbagi. Karena Tao- _ah_ hanya satu, dan saya tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padanya" Kai tersenyum, mengacuhkan tatapan _horror_ Tao yang seperti ingin menangis.

Oh tentu. Tao juga tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk karena terus di perebutkan seperti ini.

"Selamat malam, dan selamat bersenang-senang" kata terakhir Kai sebelum menutup pintu ruang _VIP_ itu.

Tao menghela nafas pasrah. Sama saja ini artinya dirinya harus mengasuh 2 serigala yang siap kapan saja bisa saling mencabik.

Bukan salah sang Wu dan seorang Oh, si Huang tak tahu jika dirinya lah yang membuat kedua Pangeran itu selalu memperebutkannya. Entah Huang adalah jelmaan Iblis atau Malaikat, karena di balik kepolosan dan wajah manisnya yang imut yang di milikinya itu bisa di bilang perpaduan Iblis dan Malaikat sekaligus. Dimana senyum manisnya yang mampu meluluhkan siapapun seperti seorang Malaikat, maka kepolosannya itu adalah hal yang membuat para Iblis terjerat olehnya.

[END]

 **Omake**

Malam semakin larut, dan suasana di dalam _Heaven's Club_ terlihat semakin lenggang. Hanya beberapa meja yang terisi, itupun di dominasi oleh pria-pria setengah baya dan tante-tante yang menyukai daun muda. Di selingi suata tawa khas wanita-wanita kesepian, jari-jari berkuteks mencolok yang tanpa sungkan menari-nari di beberapa bagian tubuh.

Suasana di dalam ruangan _VIP_ pun terasa lebih damai daripada beberapa jam yang lalu, dengan beberapa botol _wine_ yang telah kosong diatas meja kaca, bersama beberapa buah jeruk dan apel yang menyisakan kulit diatas wadah. Karena 2 serigala yang selalu bersiteru memperebutkan makanan telah berdamai, dalam artian memilih untuk menahan diri untuk tidak ribut daripada harus melewatkan malam dengan sia-sia.

Dan semua itu demi pemuda bermata Panda yang sudah merebut hati mereka sejak pertama bertemu, di _Host Club_ ini tentunya. Sungguh hal yang langkah jika sang Wu dan seorang Oh bisa akur saat ini, meski mereka tetap saling melemparkan tatapan tajam, tapi hal itu tidak terlalu di pusingkan oleh Tao yang bosan harus mengingkatkan kedua pelanggannya itu.

Hanya suara Tao yang merajai ruangan _VIP_ itu, meracau dengan wajah memerah karena mabuk, bersandar pada sofa dengan kepala bertumpu nyaman di dada bidang Kris, sementara sambil meracau ia menyuapi buah jeruk pada Sehun yang duduk di samping kirinyaーbergantian dengan Kris, yang terkadang egois mengarahkan tangan Tao yang membawa jeruk kearah mulutnya saja.

Sehun tersenyum ketika jemari lentik Tao menelusuri wajahnya, sesekali mengecup ringan jemari-jemari itu yang kebetulan hinggap di bibirnya.

"Kau tampan Sehun- _ssi_ ~ apa tidak ada wanita yang kau sukai saat ini?" nada yang menggelayut. Seperti seorang penggoda yang sedang merayu mangsanya.

"Tidak ada, aku sudah menyerahkan hati ku untuk seseorang"

"Siapa?"

"Kau _baby Panda_ "

Tao terkekeh, mengusap kecil surai platina Sehun. Kris benar-benar muak melihat itu, tapi belum sempat ia melakukan sesuatu, Sehun sudah lebih dulu mencium bibir _peach_ Tao yang segar. Sebuah ciuman hangat yang lembut, dan Kris dengan cepat menarik kemeja biru tua yang di kenakan Sehun, mencengkram nya erat.

"Kau mau ribut lagi dengan ku Wu?" tantang Sehun. Kris menggertakkan giginya, lalu dengan kasar melepas kerah kemeja pria bersurai platina itu.

"Aku lebih tua darimu, sopan lah sedikit" desisnya. Sehun tersenyum remeh.

"Bermimpilah Kris Wu"

Kris tak ingin terpancing emosi, dan membuat malamnya menjadi kacau. Karena itulah ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tao yang kini memejamkan mata, bersandar nyaman di dadanya. Kesempatan itu tidak ia sia-siakan, segera ia melahap bibir _peach_ Tao yang tak terjamah.

Melumat habis bibir unik mirip kucing milik Tao, menekan tengkuknya yang membuat pemuda Panda itu semakin mendongakkan kepalanya. Membalas pagutan, hisapan, lumatan Kris yang menggairahkan. Sehun yang melihat adegan itu terjadi di depan matanya mendesis geram.

Manik matanya bergulir, menghindari melihat adegan yang membuat hatinya panas. Dan kini perhatiannya tertuju pada leher halus Tao yang tak terjamah, seolah memanggilnya untuk menikmati leher itu. Tanpa harus berpikir 2 kali untuk merangkak mendekat, memberikan banyak kecupan-kecupan kecil, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Tao.

"Nngg~" Tao mengeram kecil. Tanpa daya menepuk kepala Kris pelan, memberi tanda jika dirinya mulai kehabisan oksigen di dalam paru-parunya.

Pria bersurai pirang itu menggigit lembut kedua belah bibir manis Tao secara bergantian, lalu menjauhkan bibirnya dengan sebuah jaring saliva yang menghubungkan bibir mereka. Tao terengah-engah, dengan bibir yang membengkak dan memerah, tatapan matanya sayu, yang semakin mengundang sang Wu untuk menjamah lebih jauh.

"Berhenti" Kris mendorong kepala Sehun menjauh dari leher Tao yang kini di hiasi bercak-bercak merah muda.

"Berhenti mengganggu ku Wu!" kata Sehun marah. Kris tak merespon kekesalan Sehun, dan malah merengkuh tubuh semampai Tao. Dengan hati-hati mengangkat pemuda _Panda_ itu ke gendongannya.

"Mau kau bawa kemana dia?" Sehun bangkit berdiri menatap curiga pada Kris.

"Aku tidak mau Tao ku berbaring di sofa. Kalau kau mau ikut, tutup mulutmu" balas Kris dingin.

Sehun bersecak kesal, dengan helaan nafas kasar ia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Kris yang sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Mungkin hotel adalah pilihan yang tepat saat ini. Karena Kris juga tidak mau kalau Oh Sehun ikut ke _apartment_ nya di wilayah Gangnam. Toh Sehun juga tidak mau tahu.

[COMPLETED]


End file.
